kpopwikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Koreanische Schulbildung
thumb|left|390pxKinder sind in Korea und China 9 Jahre schulpflichtig. Die Schulpflicht gilt in Südkorea für ca. 6 bis 15 jährige Kinder. Mit sieben oder sechs Jahren werden die Kinder eingeschult und besuchen sechs Jahre lang die Grundschule ,danach vom 13. bis zum 15. Lebensjahr die Unterstufe der Mittelschule. Nach Bestehung der Abschlussprüfung können die Schüler in die Oberstufe der Mittelschule gehen. Wer auf eine Universtät gehen will (was fast jeder Schüler in Asien anstrebt) muss eine staatliche Aufnahmeprüfung bestehen. In Korea müssen die Schüler Schuluniformen tragen. Lange oder gefärbte Haare sind an nahezu allen Schulen Südkoreas verboten. Die Ausgestaltung der Regeln unterscheidet sich von Lehranstalt zu Lehranstalt - nur wenige erlauben Jungen eine Haarlänge von mehr als drei Zentimetern. Die Klassen in Asien sind meist sehr groß ,häufig sind etwa 30-50 Schüler in einer Klasse. In asiatischen Schulen herrscht oft ein starker Leistungsdruck . Wer (in Asien) etwas werden will erlebt schon in der Grundschule harten Stress. Einen zweiten Bildungsweg für Spätzünder oder Pechvögel gibt es in Korea nicht. Daher sind die Schüler gezwungen bis tief in die Nacht zu lernen. Etwa die Hälfte aller Schüler bekommt nicht ausreichend Schlaf. Die Schulen in Asien setzen auf Gehorsam, Fleiß und stures Auswendiglernen von Texten und Zahlen. Dabei besteht die Gefahr , dass den Schülern später wichtige Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit anderen und praktischen Erfahrungen fehlen. Weder Phantasie noch Kreativität werden in asiatischen Schulen gefördert. Den Schülern ist es generell untersagt Fragen zu stellen. Wenn die Schüler etwas nicht verstehen sind sie selbst Schuld, die Lehrer hätten in Asien keine Schuld. Gute Schulen verlangen in Asien meist ca. 3000 Euro pro Jahr, was zwar sehr teuer , aber den meisten Eltern egal ist. Bildung Bildung ist in der konfuzianisch geprägten koreanischen Gesellschaft sehr wichtig. Es ist enorm wichtig, dass ein Kind gut in der Schule ist. Von den Schulnoten hängt ab, wie die Eltern, Lehrer, Professoren und später Arbeitgeber die Jugendlichen beurteilen. Das Ziel vieler Schüler ist es an eine der besten Universitäten zu gelangen. Der Unterricht ist allein darauf ausgerichtet, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Jedoch schaffen es nur etwa vier Prozent an einer der besten Universitäten aufgenommen zu werden. Schuldrill thumb|left|316px Südkorea hat ein außergewöhnlich forderndes Bildungssystem. Die meisten Schüler lernen in der Regel bis tief in die Nacht hinein - auch am Wochenende. Die koreanischen Schüler sind mit Abstand die unglücklichsten. Die Kinder in Südkorea sind extremen Leistungsdruck und Konkurrenzdruck ausgesetzt, vielen Eltern ist das durchaus bewusst. Die Kinder müssen lernen, lernen und noch mehr lernen. Sie müssen schlicht extrem viel lernen und üben, meist bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Allerdings zeigt der Schuldrill auch seine Wirkung die Schüler sind in vielen Fächern wesentlich weiter als z.b. wir in Deutschland. Jedoch hat das auch Nachteile.Da die Kinder die meiste Zeit mit Lernen verbringen, haben sie wenig Freizeit. Die meisten Klassen sind sehr groß. Der Schulstoff ist sehr schwer. In Südkorea ist es üblich, dass Jugendliche von morgens bis spät in die Nacht lernen.Das Lernen geht auch in „Hagwons“ weiter. Das sind Lernzentren, in die jeder Schüler geht. Erst 2012 wurde ein Gesetz erlassen, dass nach 22 Uhr dort niemand mehr lernen darf – sonst würden die Schüler noch länger dort bleiben. Viele Jugendliche studieren danach zu Hause weiter. Alleine oder mit Nachhilfelehrer. Folgen thumb|272px Die Folge dieses Schuldrills ist, dass die Kinder häufig nicht lernen, soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen und kaum Freizeit haben. Ein weiteres Problem ist, dass sie zwar das Verrichten schriftlicher Arbeiten erlernen, viele Dinge aber nur auswendig lernen und am Ausüben praktischer Aufgaben aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung scheitern. Zudem wird die Kreativität nicht gefördert. Die meisten Eltern müssen für den Unterricht ihrer Kinder mehrere Tausend Euro hinblättern, all jene Familien, die über die nötigen Mittel verfügen, nehmen dies auch in Kauf. Viele Kinder können mit dem Schuldruck nicht umgehen und werden depressiv oder begehen häufig sogar Selbstmord. Unterricht Unterrichtet werden z.b. Koreanisch, Englisch, viele lernen auch Japanisch oder Chinesisch, Naturwissenschaften, und speziell in Mathe müssen die Kinder sehr viel sogar auswendig lernen. Generell müssen die Schüler sehr viel auswendig wissen. In Südkorea wird im Unterricht viel mit Computern gearbeitet. Dieses Schulsystem gibt es allerdings nicht nur in Südkorea, sondern auch in anderen teilen Asiens z.b. in China und Singapur. An vielen Schulen Asiens gibt es auch Ganztagsunterricht ,wo die Schüler bis zum Nachmittag unterrichtet werden. Schulsystem thumb|left|400px Die Lernkultur ist eine andere als bei uns. Versteht der Schüler den Stoff nicht, so ist der Fehler bei ihm selbst und nicht beim Lehrer und dessen Unterrichtsmethoden zu suchen. Es gibt einen ganz anderen Antrieb, eine ganz andere Motivation fürs Lernen. Es lässt sich allerdings darüber streiten, ob der Begriff Motivation das Phänomen treffend beschreibt. Passender wäre der Terminus "Druck", denn unter diesem stehen die Schüler massiv. Ob in Shanghai, Seoul oder Singapur: Gute Schulnoten sind wichtig - für die Lehrer bei Schulrankings, für die Eltern, für die Familie. Es geht darum, keinesfalls das Gesicht zu verlieren. Und wenn alle Mitschüler ehrgeizig büffeln, kann sich dem kaum jemand entziehen. "Die Gesellschaft ist auf Leistung gepolt", Bildung misst man in Asien sehr viel größere Bedeutung bei, die Jugendlichen und ihre Elter widmen sich mit wesentlich größerer Anstrengungsbereitschaft dem Lehrstoff. Mehr Unterricht - größerer Lerneffekt Schüler in Asien schneiden bei Tests aber auch deshalb besser ab, weil sie viel mehr Zeit mit Mathematik verbringen als gleichaltrige Deutsche. Während hierzulande nach der Einführung des G-8-Abiturs sogar Stunden gekürzt wurden, gehen Kinder in Hongkong nach der Schule noch zur Mathe-Nachhilfe. Obwohl die Kinder eigentlich genau das machen ,sie lernen den Stoff auswendig. In Asien gilt das intensive Üben vielmehr als Weg zu einem tieferen Verständnis. Und tatsächlich können die Schüler nicht nur Aufgaben nach Schema F lösen - sie entwickeln auch ein tieferes Verständnis der mathematischen Probleme. Jedoch kommen die ausgezeichneten Noten in den asiatischen Ländern auch durch die didaktischen Kompetenzen der Lehrer. Auswandern Manchen Eltern ist der Schuldrill in Asien für ihre Kinder zu viel, weshalb sie mit ihren Kindern auswandern. thumb|left|398px Schuldrill und seine Folgen Südkoreas Schüler schneiden bei Tests hervorragend ab, doch die Kritik an der unentwegten Paukerei wächst: Betrugs- und Bestechungsfälle häufen sich, unter Schülern nehmen Depressionen zu, spektakuläre Selbstmorde schockieren das Land. Der Traum aller südkoreanischen Eltern hat drei Buchstaben: SKY. Die Abkürzung steht für die Elite-Hochschulen des Landes: Seoul National University, Korea University und Yonsei University. Damit es die Kinder dorthin schaffen, ist den Familien kaum ein Opfer zu groß. Und so gilt es als normal, ein Drittel des Einkommens in die Ausbildung der Kinder zu stecken oder sich dafür zu verschulden. Wissenschaftler sprechen von einem "Bildungsfieber", das die Koreaner, aber auch viele Familien in Singapur, Japan, Taiwan, Hongkong und in der chinesischen Mittelschicht erfasst hat. Viele Mütter kümmern sich hier wie Manager um das Lernprogramm ihres Nachwuchses und planen es Jahre im Voraus. So landen die 15-jährigen Südkoreaner auch in der aktuellen Pisa-Studie wieder in der Spitzengruppe. Die Koreaner sind stolz auf das gute Abschneiden ihrer Jugendlichen, dennoch wächst der Unmut über das Bildungssystem. Das Schulwesen sei zu stark auf die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Universitäten ausgerichtet, sagen Kritiker. Da der Test für alle Oberschüler gleich ist, werden vor allem Fakten auswendig gelernt, aber kaum eigenständiges Arbeiten geübt und Kreativität gefördert. Fast alle Kinder besuchen nach sechs Jahren Grundschule jeweils drei Jahre die Mittel- und Oberschule. Die Konkurrenz ist enorm. Denn es gibt nur wenige Plätze an den Top-Unis und die Leistungen vor den Aufnahmeprüfungen zählen kaum. Am Prüfungstag hält das ganze Land den Atem an. Beamte und Angestellte gehen später zur Arbeit, damit es nicht zu Staus kommt; die Polizei bewacht den Transport der Multiple-Choice-Aufgaben. Für Nachhilfe-Kurse sind pro Fach monatlich mindestens 200 Euro fällig. Bei den Preisen gebe es nach oben keine Grenzen, sagt Kong Mahn Park. Seine Tochter Sun Yon bereitete sich drei Jahre lang im "hagwon" in fünf Fächern auf die Prüfung vor, die sie nun vor wenigen Tagen gemeinsam mit 585 000 Schülern ablegte. Park seufzt: "Alle Eltern machen es so." Betrug und Depression in der Schule thumb|400px So quälte sich Sun Yon durch ein enormes Arbeitspensum. Nach dem Unterricht an der High School in Seoul fuhr sie nachmittags zu den Kursen, die gegen 21 Uhr endeten. Mit der U-Bahn ging es nach Hause, wo noch die Hausaufgaben warteten. Auch am Wochenende wird gepaukt, oft müssen sich Schüler das Sprichwort anhören: "Mit vier Stunden Schlaf hat man alle Chancen, fünf Stunden sind zu viel." Die meisten beißen sich durch, da Kinder im konfuzianisch geprägten Südkorea den Eltern selten widersprechen und alle Freunde das gleiche Programm absolvieren. Die Schattenseiten des Verfahrens, das der Pädagogikprofessor Jean-Gon Cheong "die Hölle auf Erden" nennt, werden aber immer deutlicher: Betrugs- und Bestechungsfälle häufen sich, unter Schülern nehmen Depressionen zu, spektakuläre Selbstmorde schockieren das Land. Noch immer erinnern sich viele daran, als vor vier Jahren eine Schülerin aus dem 25. Stock sprang, weil sie ihr Wunschergebnis in der Prüfung nicht erreicht hatte.In kaum einem anderen Land verbringen 15-Jährige mehr Zeit mit der Schule und dem Lernen. Der frühere OECD-Bildungsdirektor Barry McGraw sieht hier die größte Herausforderung: "Südkorea muss versuchen, das hohe Bildungsniveau zu halten und zugleich den Jugendlichen mehr Freizeit zu geben." Der Pädagogikprofessor Hyun-Jeong Park von der Seoul National University plädiert dafür, das Lernumfeld zu verbessern und die Schüler zu entlasten. "Dies ist noch wichtiger, als die Anzahl der Schüler pro Klasse von momentan 35 zu reduzieren", sagt Park. Doch auch dies müsse sich ändern; Korea zählt zu den Staaten mit den meisten Schülern pro Klasse. Dafür legt das Land großen Wert auf die Auswahl der Grundschullehrer. Nur die besten Studenten dürfen später die Kleinen unterrichten. Eine vor kurzem veröffentlichte McKinsey-Studie zum Vergleich von Bildungssystemen legt nahe, dass vor allem die Qualität der Lehrer die guten Resultate der koreanischen Schüler erklärt. Wie kritisch dennoch immer mehr Bürger die eigenen Schulen sehen, zeigt ein neuer Trend. Etwa 60.000 junge Südkoreaner besuchen weiterführende Schulen im englischsprachigen Ausland, meist unter Betreuung der Mütter. Zurück bleiben die Väter, die das nötige Geld verdienen. Soziologen sprechen von "Wildgänse-Vätern", die ihren Familien auch über lange Distanzen treu bleiben und diese wie Zugvögel nur kurz besuchen. Sie sind getrieben von dem Wunsch, dass es ihre Kinder auf eine Spitzen-Universität schaffen, wenn nicht in Korea, dann vielleicht in England oder den USA. Deutschland - Asien In Deutschland ist der Unterricht größtenteils sehr entspannt, jedoch hängt das auch vom Lehrer ab. Während in Deutschland viele Kinder den Stoff in der Schule nicht schaffen oder verstehen, sind gleichaltrige Schüler in Asien bereits auf dem Hochschulniveau. In Deutschland ist das Problem häufig, dass viele Lehrer es nicht schaffen, den Kindern den Schulstoff beizubringen. In Asien dagegen gibt es dieses Problem zwar kaum, aber dafür herrscht in asiatischen Schulen wesentlich mehr Leistungsdruck. In Deutschland ist es meist die Schuld der Lehrer, dass Schüler den Stoff nicht verstehen. In Asien hingegen würde man den Schülern selbst die Schuld dafür geben, da diese sich nicht genug angestrengt hätten, wenn sie den Stoff nicht verstehen. In Korea und Singapur bzw. Asien unterrichten Lehrkräfte nur ein Fach, an deutschen Hauptschulen fünf bis sechs Fächer. Lehrer hierzulande können daher kaum eine so große Menge an Schülern, die Experten in Mathematik sind, aufbauen wie ihre Kollegen in Asien. Mathe-Unterricht beim Bio-Lehrer Deutschland: Verschärft wird das Ganze noch durch fachfremden Unterricht. Mangels ausgebildete Mathe-Lehrer, dessen Unterrichtsfach eigentlich z.b. Biologie ist, müssen häufig den Kindern Bruchrechnung und Geometrie beibringen. Fachfremder Unterricht z.b. in der Mathematik hat wie sich in Deutschland zeigt schwere Folgen. Ein Lehrer muss Verständnisschwierigkeiten erkennen, die nicht an der Oberfläche liegen. Wurden diese Probleme nicht entdeckt, fällt das erst Jahre später auf, etwa in der neunten Klasse, wenn die Schüler beim Umformen von Gleichungen grandios scheitern. Die Schüler in z.b. Seoul und Hongkong haben zwar keine Schwierigkeiten in Mathe, aber dafür müssen die Kinder für ihre guten Schulnoten mit dem Verlust ihrer Kindheit bezahlen. Raum zum Spielen lässt der mit Sport, Musik und Nachhilfe durchgeplante Tag kaum. Bericht von lysia thumb|400px Moon Jung Hyun ist eine koreanische Schülerin die ihren Schulabschluss schon gemacht hat. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. Hat sich der ganze Aufwand mit jahrelangem Privatunterricht in Mathematik, Englisch, Kunst und Musik gelohnt? Wie die meisten Kinder in Südkorea hat Moon neben Kindergarten und Schule vom ersten Tag an zusätzlich an privaten Instituten Unterricht gehabt. Manchmal bis tief in den Abend. „Es ist schwer für koreanische Schüler“, meint die zierliche junge Frau, die Dolmetscherin werden will. „Neben der Schule so viel privaten Unterricht zu besuchen und den ganzen Stress durchzuhalten; leicht ist das nicht.“ Moons Eltern schickten ihre Tochter schon zum zusätzlichen Mal- und Musikunterricht, kaum hatte sie in der Grundschule angefangen. Dazu kam dann schnell Nachhilfe in Mathematik. „Ich war eine totale Null in Mathe“, erinnert sich die heute 23 Jahre alte Frau. „Ich habe das mitgemacht, nicht für mich, sondern um die Hoffnungen meiner Eltern zu erfüllen“, sagt sie. In der Mittelstufe kam dann noch privater Zusatzunterricht in Englisch dazu, schließlich sollte Moon die Aufnahmeprüfung für eine gute Fremdsprachenoberschule bestehen. Mit 13 Jahren hat sie deswegen bereits englische Bücher gelesen, die für 18-Jährige gedacht sind. „Alles, um diese Prüfung zu bestehen“, sagt sie.Kinder und Jugendliche in Südkorea stehen unter einem immensen Druck. Die kleine Min zum Beispiel geht fast täglich in eine der sogenannten Hagwons - den südkoreanischen Nachmittagsschulen, die man in der Hauptstadt Seoul bald an jeder Straßenecke findet. Laut Schulamt gibt es in Seoul mittlerweile 29.977 dieser Hagwons - und das sind nur die, die offiziell registriert sind. „Meine Mami sagt, dass das gut für mich ist“, erzählt die Neunjährige, müde von den Zusatzstunden, während sie auf den Schulbus wartet. Schließlich sei Bildung wichtig, wenn die Tochter später eine Chance haben soll. Das „Bildungsfieber“ südkoreanischer Eltern, wie es von Experten manchmal schon bezeichnet wird, hat viel mit der konfuzianischen Tradition zu tun, die in dem ostasiatischen Land sehr stark ist. Bildung ist im Konfuzianismus ein hoher Wert. Und im aufstrebenden Korea, das kaum über Rohstoffe verfügt, ist eine gute Ausbildung an einer renommierten Schule oder Universität nach Überzeugung der meisten Eltern unverzichtbar, wenn ein hoher sozialer Status für die Kinder angestrebt wird. thumb|left|400px„Diese konfuzianische Ideologie mit ihrer Betonung von Bildung und Familie hat dazu geführt, dass viele Eltern ihr ganzes Leben dem Erfolg ihrer Kinder verschreiben“, erklärt Sookjung Hong. Sookjung unterrichtet selbst an privaten Schulen Englisch. 34.000 Won (22 Euro) verdient sie die Stunde, für eine 23 Jahre alte Berufsanfängerin ist das in Südkorea kein schlechter Job. Sie hat selbst an einer der renommierten Schulen in Seoul Englisch gelernt. „Einige meiner Klassenkameradinnen haben bis zu 150.000 Won (96 Euro) für Nachhilfestunden bei amerikanischen Collegestudenten bezahlt, um an dieser Schule angenommen zu werden“, berichtet sie. Viele Eltern investierten das Geld - im Durchschnitt sind es 280.000 Won - , damit die Kinder eine Ausbildung an einer der renommierten Bildungseinrichtungen des Landes schaffen, die gutes Einkommen und soziales Prestige versprechen. „Manchmal ist gar nicht richtig klar, was der zusätzliche Unterricht wirklich bringt“, sagt sie. Er werde aber bezahlt, weil der Druck groß sei, denn andere Eltern finanzierten ihren Kindern das auch. Link *Dein Mitschüler ist dein natürlicher Feind Abschlussfeier-auf-koreanisch-eine-verbeugung-zum-dank-an-die-eltern-und-lehrer.jpg|Koreanische Abschlussfeier Kategorie:Südkorea